This is Your Sword (Episode)
This is Your Sword Synopsis AL SAH-HIM TAKES HIS FINAL STEPS TO ASCENSION: ROY AND THEA REUNITE: Oliver/Al Sah him (Stephen Amell) finishes his training and is left with two final tasks to become the next Ra’s al Ghul. Ra’s (Guest Star Matt Nable) threatens Nyssa (Guest Star Katrina Law) and delivers some shocking news. Meanwhile, Malcolm (John Barrowman) makes a surprising offer to Team Arrow and Thea (Willa Holland) goes to see Roy (Colton Haynes). Wendy Stanzler Directed The Episode with Story by Erik Oleson and Teleplay by Ben Sokolowski & Brian Ford Sullivan. Summary Five years ago, Oliver, Maseo, and Tatsu make their way through the panicking crowds and find a pharmacy for the dying Akio. Ra's tells Oliver that once he destroys Starling City, he will sever all ties to his old life and start his new life as the Ra's. Maseo purchased his membership in the League by giving Ra's the bioweapon. He tells Ra's that that the plane is en route and will be ready the next day for departure. Ra's tells Oliver that once he marries Nyssa, he will take the virus to Starling City and release it. Diggle and Laurel run down a street gang and take them down, and Diggle beats one of the skels until Felicity stops him. They meet Felicity at Diggle's apartment and Diggle admits that he's mad because Oliver betrayed him and kidnapped Lyla. Felicity insists that her Oliver is dead, replaced by the man who joined the League. Laurel wonders if Felicity really believes that, and Felicity says that she has to. Malcolm meets Thea and finds her packing to leave. She says that she's going to find Roy despite the fact that everyone believes that he's dead, and admits that she doesn't know for sure what she's doing anymore. However, she tells Malcolm that she would rather have died then let Oliver sacrifice himself. Malcolm surprises Thea by agreeing with her and saying that it might be best if she leaves Starling City. As she goes, Thea says that the one thing she knows is that she needs to be with Roy. At Nanda Parbat, Ra's and Oliver are having dinner when the guards bring Nyssa in. She tells her husband that she'll die rather than marry Oliver, and Ra's tells her that she will have Oliver's child and secure his lineage. Oliver says that he needs to contemplate his coming marriage and leaves to take a walk. Meanwhile, Nyssa secretly hides a dinner knife in her robe. As Oliver walks, a League assassin attacks him. Oliver deflects the attack and Malcolm removes his mask. He apologizes and they make camp, and Oliver tells Malcolm that Ra's plans to have him deliver the virus to Starling City. He says that he needs help and he knows someone who Diggle and the others will trust now that Oliver has betrayed them to get close to Ra's. When Maseo finds Oliver a few minutes later, Oliver is sitting alone at the fire. Maseo and Takio find medicine to treat Akio, but it has no effect. As Akio lies dying in her harms, Tatsu sings to him. Maseo tells Oliver that they have to find Shrieve and get the cure from him. He admits that the odds are that Shrieve didn't develop a cure, but they have to try. Oliver assures his friend that he'll be at his side. Thea tracks Roy down to an auto shop and discovers that he's dyed his hair. Once they're alone, they kiss and Roy explains that he sacrificed himself to save Oliver. They then head back to his place. Felicity goes back to Palmer Technologies and Ray realizes that she's concerned about Oliver. Felicity doesn't want to discuss it with her ex-boyfriend, and Ray has her sign some papers. She does so without looking at them and then gets a text from Malcolm asking for a meeting. Once she leaves, Ray checks the ownership transfer papers that Felicity just signed. Maseo tells Oliver that he obtained the bioweapon when they blew up Shrieve's truck in Hong Kong five years ago. Oliver offers to release Maseo from his oath to serve the League once he becomes Ra's, but Maseo tells his former friend that he can't escape his own prison. Malcolm meets with Felicity as well as Diggle and Laurel, and explains Oliver's plan. They don't believe him, and Tatsu steps out. She introduces herself and says that Starling City is in danger from the same virus that killed her son. Laurel doesn't believe her, and Malcolm gives them everything that he has on the bioweapon in the hopes that it will convince them. He says that he's leaving for Nanda Parbat and tells them to meet him at Ferris Air in a few hours if they're coming with him. Roy takes Thea to his sublet and says that he's been living a normal life and avoiding the crime fighting. Thea has brought his Arsenal costume with her and figures that he can still use it since everyone believes that both he and Arrow are dead. She then kisses Roy and they go to the bed. Back at the lair, Felicity and the others watch Malcolm's video of the bioweapon attack on Hong Kong. Diggle and Laurel are convinced and believe that they can't risk that Malcolm is lying. Felicity doesn't believe them and refuses to go back to Nanda Parbat after what Ra's did to Oliver. Ra's talks with Nyssa in her room and explains about how he met her mother Ameena when he wandered the desert. He then shows Nyssa the necklace that belonged to Ameena and says that he wants her to wear it at her wedding. Nyssa throws it aside, saying that she can't be bought off with trinkets, and Ra's warns her that she will die a thousand times if she refuses. He leaves his daughter to consider, and Nyssa checks the knife up her sleeve. Tatsu visits Felicity at the lair and says that during his recuperation, Oliver told her that Felicity was the last person he thought of as he fell. She tells Felicity that she has to fight for Oliver, because she failed to fight for Maseo when he joined the League. Oliver and Maseo return to Shrieve's base. There are two guards outside, and Maseo tells Oliver that Amanda saw him on the island and realized that he was a killer. He tells Oliver to draw on his inner killer and help him, and Oliver takes out the guards with his bow and arrow. As they wait for the private jet to prep, Tatsu takes out her family's treasured katana and tells Malcolm that it is traditionally given to the first male heir of each generation. Diggle and Laurel arrive, and Felicity comes up behind them and says that she changed her mind. She promises Malcolm that if he betrays them at Nanda Parbat then she'll expose his existence to the world. The next day, the team arrives in Asia. Tatsu dons her family fighting gear, and Malcolm leads the group to the plane Malcolm is using to transport the virus. Felicity says that they need to get within fifty yards so she can breech the plane's electronic defenses. Malcolm spots and kills one assassin, but more move in. Felicity runs for the plane while the others take on the assassins. Once she gets close enough, Felicity hacks the plane's electronics. Maseo arrive and orders them to surrender, and Tatsu confronts her husband. She says that he can still come back to her, but Maseo says that it's far too late. Malcolm takes out Laurel's attacker and she admits that she wouldn't have done the same for him. Maseo draws his sword and says that Tatsu's husband is long dead. The two of them cross swords. An assassin shoots Felicity's laptop with an arrow. Malcolm kills him and Diggle finishes off his man, but the plane lifts off. Felicity tells Malcolm that she brought some insurance. The Atom flies up and shoots at the plane, but it fires a missile and sends him momentarily. The hero's weapons are damaged so he rams the plane in mid-air and then crashes down, bruised but unharmed. Maseo knocks Tatsu to the ground, and tells her to tell Akio that he loves him. However, she lunges upward and stabs him through the chest, and tells him to tell Akio for both of them. Maseo collapses into Tatsu's arms and thanks her for releasing him from his prison. Crying, Tatsu sings the same song she sang to Akio years before. Ra's and Oliver step out with more men and Ra's says that they've lost. The Atom points out the crashed plane, but Ra's reveals that he has the bioweapon. Oliver tells his friends to surrender or die. Oliver takes the group into Nanda Parbat and tells them to trust him. He then leads them into the main chamber and Ra's says that he set the whole thing up to reveal the traitor. Tatsu claims that Maseo told her, and says that a Ra's contemplates mercy for his enemies on the eve of his wedding. Oliver says that he's marrying Nyssa and the assassins take his shocked friends away. After sex, Roy asks why Thea is really there. She explains how Oliver sacrificed himself to save her, and Roy warns that it's not something she can run away from. Thea says that she's running to Roy, and Roy assures her that he just wants what's best for her. In their cell, Laurel insists that Oliver won't let them die. An assassin comes in and takes Diggle to Oliver. Once they're alone, Oliver drops his pretense and says that he had to kidnap Lyla to convince Ra's he was sincere. He admits that he was warned that he had to sacrifice everything to defeat Ra's, but Diggle says that Oliver has lost his trust and respect. An assassin comes back in and says that Ra's has demanded that they return Diggle to the cell, and takes him back. Oliver and Maseo break into the base and confront Shrieve. They demand the cure, and Shrieve starts to discuss politics. Maseo shoots him in the shoulder, and Shrieve gives him the pass code to his safe. He says that they'll need to administer the code in the right proportions, and Oliver says that Shrieve is coming with them. Ra's meets with Malcolm and examines Tatsu's katana. He admits that he expected loyalty from Malcolm for saving his daughter, and Malcolm offers his loyalty again. Malcolm says that Oliver was the traitor and has been lying to Ra's all along. Oliver enters the chamber and Ra's repeats Malcolm's accusation. He suspects that everything that Oliver has done is a deception, but Oliver says that he has nothing to go home to now that both Oliver and the Arrow are gone. Thea wakes up and finds Roy gone. She goes back to the auto shop and the owner tells him that Roy quit an hour ago. Roy left an envelope for Thea. She opens it and reads that Roy wants her to be the person she can be on her own. He doesn't want her to live on the run with him, and says that he left her the Arsenal suit. At Nanda Parbat, Diggle tells Felicity that Oliver had nothing worth hearing to say. Ra's and Oliver bring Malcolm back in, and Ra's says that his death will be short and quick. Felicity begs Oliver to do something if what Malcolm said is true. Ra's has Tatsu removed since she was inoculated, and then shatters the vial on the floor. He leaves with his men, and Oliver looks back at them briefly and then goes despite their pleas. Oliver and Maseo take Shrieve to the pharmacy, but Tatsu says that Akio is gone. Shrieve admits that there is no cure and Oliver goes for his gun. Soldiers aim their laser sights on Oliver, and Shrieve thanks them for bringing him there so that he could find them all and dispose of them. The wedding begins and Ra's tells Oliver that once the ceremony is done, he will be the Son of the Demon. In the cell, Felicity and the others collapse. Nyssa enters the chamber and the Priestess begins the vows. Nyssa tries to stab Oliver, but he easily disarms her and tells the Priestess to continue. Diggle tries to apologize, but Felicity says that it's not necessary. The Priestess seals the union between Oliver and Nyssa. Felicity is the last to die. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance (Credit Only) *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Marc Singer as Matthew Shrieve *Françoise Yip as The Priestess Guest Stars *Kevin Haaland as Skel *Skyler Mowatt as Sentry *Howard Siegel as Manny *Lucas Wolf as League Assassin Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006590/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/This_Is_Your_Sword *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_This_Is_Your_Sword Episode 22